Blacksmoke James' Guide to Catching Legendary Fish
Having a little trouble catching Legendary Fish? You're in luck. This guide will help, but it will still be hard. So be warned. Here we go... 'How To Find One' Each of the Legendary Fish can be found anywhere. All you have to do is cast your line deep, all the way to the bottom of the ocean, where you'll see those small reefs. Some fish may come by and bite your line, so make sure you click once or twice to scare them away. An easier way to deal with this is to just switch to normal bait and catch them so that the fish near the top won't be able to reach your line. Then you can switch to your Legendary Lure. If you can't find it, odds are, you probably haven't reached level 20 yet, which is one of the important things you'll need to have before you go searching for a Legend. If you have reached that level, then just keep waiting. No Legendary will appear when you expect it. You never know when they'll appear. A way to identify this is by waiting for the screen to become wide-screen, like in movies. Then, all of the other fish will scatter and then it's just you and the Legend. 'Be Precise' You might have heard about how people have caught Legends, and you would think you're prepared. But you have to be perfect when you catch one. For example, when you reel the fish in, you have to circle the mouse around and around. Some people just make totally random circles and the fish ends up staying in its spot. So be precise. 'Struggling' The fish will try to yank the bait for himself, so you'll have to click as fast as you can to keep that from happening. Some fish can struggle really hard, so be prepared. If the fishing rod gets on red, you'll start losing the fish, as well as if the timer reaches 0. 'Struggling Tips' One tactic is to turn the mouse sideways and use your left hand to click as if you were typing on the keyboard. This really helps. If you have a laptop or notebook, you can just use both hands to rapidly punch the click button. 'Reeling' If you pass Struggle, then you move on to reeling the fish in. Some fish may be hard to reel. Keep your cursor around the handle and move it in a clockwise circle. The better and faster you circle the mouse, the closer your fish gets to you. 'Catching It' If you don't pass Struggle, or if you don't reel good enough, you'll lose your grasp of the handle and have to grab hold of it again. To do this, just click the handle. Hurry though, because if the fish gets too far away before you catch it, he'll steal your lure. 'How to Catch Speedy Lou' Speedy's absolutely the easiest Legend in the game. His struggles are weak, he resists no reeling, however when you have to catch the lure, the handle goes around fast. But you should be able to catch him without any problems. Speedy Lou can be found in any spot in the ocean. After a while, when you don't want to catch him, he'll become more of a nuisance. 'How to Catch Glittering Girl' Glittering Girl struggles a little harder than Speedy Lou, and she resists a fair amount of reeling. But she's not that hard. So don't worry. She's found usually around Port Royal and Tortuga. 'How to Catch Fogbell' Fogbell, or Foggy, as I like to call him, can struggle way harder than both Speedy Lou and Glittering Girl. But he doesn't resist much reeling. Foggy's found usually around the wild islands. 'How to Catch Mossy Moses' Ol' Mossy is the rarest fish of all. He's pretty huge... and lazy. You won't find him that often. The best place to find him is between Tortuga and Devil's Anvil. But he resists even harder than Fogbell. 'How to Catch Fire Dragon' Fire Dragon is the hardest fish in the game. Why? Well, he's like Speedy Lou, Mossy Moses, and Fogbell combined. He struggles extremely hard. I don't know which would be harder; Catching him or finding a Legendary Weapon. Only a few people have caught him. Obviously, but he's found near Padres del Fuego. Hardest fish ever the chances of you catching this fish is 1-9099. so yeah, no way. Good luck on finding a Legend. Category:Guides